Getting Out
by Manga-bird
Summary: Kurumi has just left her wedding to investigate a murder with her mysterious boss Himuro, will the events that follow bring the two together? Or will it end in tragedy?


This is just a prologue to see how many people would like this story to continue, if you do like Remote then please review just to say you would like the story continued, because as you can see on my profile I have a lot going on and if no one reviews this then i may not update for a really long time, thanks Manga-bird ;-)

DISCLAIMER - I do not own Remote in any of its forms.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Himuro asked as the large metal door to the basement opened and a light feminine step sounded in the room, her breaths coming in gasps as she stood in the doorway. Himuro turned from his computer to see Kurumi standing there in her wedding dress, her dark brown hair pulled back into a bun, a glittering silver tiara resting on her head, the light net veil held in her hand tightly, the long white wedding dress beginning as a pure white corset before fanning out into a long flowing skirt, the train trailing at her feet,

"Sorry, these shoes are hard to run in." she replied breathlessly as she removed the delicate white shoes, which were now stained with blood at the heels where they had rubbed against her foot as she ran,

"You could have taken a taxi or changed first." Himuro replied unsympathetically as he looked back at his computer, seemingly oblivious to how beautiful she was at that moment; Bob however was not so ignorant,

"Kurumi, you look great, whoever was about to marry you must be a very generous man, letting you come to work right now." He said curiously, Kurumi blushing a little as she looked at her hands, where she was fiddling with the veil nervously,

"Well actually, I…called the wedding off…I couldn't go through with it." She replied, Bob inwardly jumping for joy, but outwardly displaying a calm and sympathetic expression as he waddled over to her, careful not to knock anything over as he went,

"That's a shame, but you did what's best for you right? That's the important thing." He assured, Kurumi nodding in agreement with a smile. All the while Himuro typed away on the computer, seemingly oblivious to what was said, but he took in every word.

"Have we finished with the pleasantries?" Himuro asked, looking over his shoulder at Kurumi, who lifted the flowing skirt of her wedding dress and hurried to look at the screen over his shoulder, Himuro keeping his eyes firmly on the screen in front of him as she leaned down so that her chest was at his eye level.

"What do you want me to do?" Kurumi asked as she looked at the endless stream of text, not taking in any of what was written.

"Firstly go up stairs and change out of those clothes. I had Hanae lay something out for you." Himuro ordered as he glanced up at her, quickly returning his gaze to the screen, "Now." He added tonelessly, but Bob saw his shoulders tense just a little bit,

"Oh, sure, well, I'll be back." Kurumi replied brightly with a mock salute before heading to the metal door, Bob opening it for her as she passed by. When she was gone he turned to his younger friend, who typed away at the computer as if the girl of his dreams hadn't just walked in looking like a princess.

"Kurumi looked really good didn't she Ko?" Bob said as he walked over to the chair at the computer next to Himuro, who continued typing his report, the keys tapping rhythmically, barely missing a beat,

"I suppose she did." Himuro replied neutrally, though inside he couldn't get the image of her panting in the doorway out of his mind, the way her cheeks were flushed from the run, not one drop of sweat visible, probably since she was used to running fairly long distances,

"Suppose?" Bob prompted. Himuro glanced sideways with a half smile, he knew Bob was fishing for comments, just as Hanae often did when she brought him his breakfast, especially just the other day when Kurumi had stayed with him all night. He could barely remember what he had been saying; all he remembered was the despair he felt falling away as Kurumi's scent penetrate his senses.

"Yes. I suppose some men may have considered her beautiful." Himuro replied simply, barely able to hear the small sigh Bob let out. _I'm not ready to go there yet…I don't know if I ever will be…_Himuro thought.


End file.
